


Different Kind of Adventure

by NeiNing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Crush, Escape, Jungle, M/M, Oneshot, Rescue, Sacrifice, Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Raphael wanted to go for an adventure - which didn't go as planned.





	Different Kind of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> An oneshot idea which has been rolling in my mind for a long time. Finally got it out, ahah!  
I know there's parts what I COULD had explained, give more story etc. but I wanted to leave things open so that readers would use their own imagination to fill the empty spots, so to say ;)
> 
> I apologize writing mistakes. English is not my native language and I'm self-taught when it come to it.

When Raphael had complained to his two brothers he wanted to go for an adventure, this… This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind. Three turtles with a guide were hiding behind huge bushes in a jungle, listening approaching drums. Their sound was eerie, sending chills deep inside everyone’s spines. Some unknown primal language, as a mantra, was used as the group of people walked past them mumbling holding torches in the dark night, drums continuing their eerie whining. Just when turtle group thought the path was clear they saw rest of the group approaching.

They were carrying dark coffin and Raphael could smell tar from it. That would explain the dark color. What caught his eyes next was thick rope which was tied at the end of the coffin, another end going around thin wrists and from there also around the ankles, giving small room for legs to move. Raphael’s eyes widened when he noticed thin young male turtle with beautiful red stripes going over his eyes. That sadness and hopelessness on his face, spark of life gone from his eyes… Raphael watched them past, feeling utterly horrible. Never before had he felt like this. His whole being screamed at him, stomach repeatedly flipping around and around making him feel sick. It was telling him something very, very bad was about to happen to this poor male and he needed to do something.

Turning to look their guide Raphael whispered. “What’s going on?”

Guide sighed as she carefully stood up, keeping her voice low. “The tribe here sacrifices other humans and beings with the dead one. For example if a husband dies, his wife is burned – alive – with him. If they have children, they are spared but I know cases where whole family has been burned. But there also are cases when only the dead has been burned and instead of human sacrifice, there has been animal sacrifice.”

“So they are going to burn that guy alive with someone who’s dead already!?” Raphael growled deep but quietly, jumping up to face Miss O’Neil face to face.

“Yes.”

“B-but there has to be something we can do!” Mikey said in panic looking them all in turns. “Right?” Turning to look Donatello he received only a head shake. “But...” Now looking at April who, too, was shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing what we can do. Besides, as horrible as this is, it’s their way and culture. We can’t interfere.” April sighed, looked at Raphael and then turned around. “Let’s keep going. I guarantee you – you don’t want to hear the screams when they sacrifice him...”

Donatello started to escort Mikey to follow April and him, Raphael following trio from behind. He kept looking at his feet and then hands, his thoughts going wild in his mind, desperation filling him. There had to be something! There just had to! Lifting his gaze Raphael watched after his brothers and April, coming to a stop silently. He stood still a mere second before backing away into the darkness of the jungle.

**

Standing on a thick branch Raphael watched down behind the leaves, eyeing the wooden altar which was about to become young turtle’s final resting place. Despite the distance Raphael could clearly see old burned bones peeking out under the remains of burned woods. The sight made him sneer. Moving his eyes from the bones on the tribe itself Raphael started to count them. There was easily at least 30 of them… All having either spears or arrows on top of torches. His chances were so minimal it made him laugh quietly in disbelief, but he was not backing away. He would never forgive himself… But he hoped his brothers could forgive him if he didn’t return to them alive.

Raphael froze suddenly when the tribe started to sing something, the tone of it turning Raphael’s inner being cold. Damn, he hated those drums and the language. They clearly weren’t singing any happy songs. However, his inner being started to heat up when he noticed the black tar covered coffin on the altar, young male turtle knelt next to it head down. The sight was making him furious, so damn furious. Swallowing Raphael snorted loud through his nostrils, tightening his hold on the vine. His heart was hammering so hard and fast. It was painful, making him dizzy. No! He needed to stay sharp.

His eyes followed how few male members threw tar on the woods before setting them on fire. Fire soon spread, eating everything where it could reach, flames growing higher. Tribe stepped backwards and Raphael heard them starting to repeat words and one word, what really hit his ears, was ‘Leonardo’. Raphael assumed it to be the name of the dead person, or some entity, who they sacrificed the dead and this young male to. As he watched those flames approach Leonardo, his heart ached.

This young male jumped up, clear fear and sorrow shining in his eyes. He was looking a way out, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was surrounded by the flames and the tribe. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, his body collapsing down as flames approaching him. Now. It was now or never. Raphael took deep inhale, yanked hard on the vine for the last time to make sure it held his weight – and then he jumped. As he flied towards the burning altar the heat grew stronger and stronger, making him have slight doubts was he doing the right thing. Yes! For fuck’s sake YES! He was doing the right thing!

One of the tribe members spotted him, pointing at him and yelling. Shit! No, focus! Ignore them, focus on the guy! Raphael released his other hand from the vine, now praying in his mind for the male to look at him too. And it was like if he had heard him. Slowly Leonardo turned his head, big teary eyes piercing Raphael’s whole being. As he approached Leonardo, those dark previous eyes were now getting a small spark of hope while still being full of desperation. It was like slow motion when Leonardo stood up turning to face Raphael, begging him with his eyes, raising his hands towards approaching turtle. When Raphael’s strong arm made it around Leo’s body on waist line, it felt like the slow motion moment vanished.

Thin arms around his neck held on him so tightly, face buried deep in his neck.

“I gotcha.” Raphael repeated to him few times with soft whispers as they flied through the air, finally reaching a tree in front of them. Landing on the branch Raphael lost his balance slightly, swinging back and forth few times, finally balancing himself. Looking over his shoulder he saw angry tribe coming after them. “Shit. Hold on.” Taking another vine Raphael swung them forward towards another tree, but this vine didn’t handle their weight for long, snapping in two. Luckily there was another tree near by and Raphael managed to reach for one of its branches with his left hand. Panting heavily Raphael looked around, but saw no other option but to fall down.

Hitting the land a bit harder than he had thought made his legs tremble, but he had no time to stay still. Lifting Leonardo in his arms in bridal style Raphael started to run as fast as he could, trying to make as little sounds as he went. If he could make it to the shore where, hopefully, his brothers and April would be waiting with the helicopter, they would be safe and could escape from this place. His thoughts cut short when something went past his head whistling, another hitting his shell. Looking over his shoulder Raphael saw an arrow hanging on his shell. The fuck!? His beautiful shell! Growling Raphael cursed in his mind how he would strangle the person with his bear hands if he could, but silent coughing and panting in his arms calmed him. Looking down just for a moment Raphael saw Leonardo’s mouth move a bit, hearing a faint whisper.

“What?” There was more coughing, but no silent whisper anymore. Raphael cursed in his mind since he hadn’t heard what the male had whispered to him.

Breathing had become more harder since he kept forcing himself to keep running in this difficult ground as fast as he could, his lungs desperately wanting more air. Raphael was in a good shape, he really was, but he had never done anything like this. But on the bright side his strength, speed and good stamina had created much needed space between him and the tribe. Not daring to slow down Raphael kept going, adrenaline rushing in his veins. Soon he smelled the ocean and heard the waves. Running through final big bush he came to the shore and how happy he was when he saw trio waiting him.

“Raph!” Mikey screamed with joy starting to come towards him, but he stopped when Raphael yelled at him, running towards him like a bull in rage mode.

“Go! Go! Go! GO!!” Mikey turned around and spurted forward, jumping inside the helicopter where Don and April already were. As the rotor started to spin faster and faster, Donatello pulled the staff slowly starting to lift the vechile since he saw tribe coming out of the forest, obviously chasing his idiotic big brother.

More arrows flied past him, hitting the sand as Raphael squeezed the last strength out of his body, jumping inside the hovering helicopter. With simple and quick move Donatello lifted their drive up in the air, turning it away from isolated island, heading towards New York, leaving angry and confused tribe on the shore.

Sitting on the chair Raphael was now able to breathe and relax, Michelangelo tightly watching him by his side, then lowering his eyes on Leonardo who was still in Raphael’s arms. It looked like he was either passed out or sleeping.

“You know you did very idiotic thing, Raphael.” Donatello said from the front before turning to look his brother over his shoulder. “But that’s kind of your thing.” When he added a small smile at the end of that sentence Raphael knew Donatello had just said ‘You did the right thing.’. It made him smile, looking down in his arms.

“You think he’s happy that you saved him?” Mikey asked quietly.

“Only a fool would be angry for being rescued from death.” Donatello said with his usual tone.

Raphael said nothing tho, just kept looking down on Leo’s face. There was a hint of smoke, some soot and dirt, but otherwise he seemed unharmed despite the fact he was so close to the fire. His head moved just slightly, eyes slowly opening. First thing what Leonardo saw was Raphael’s gentle face, kind eyes with a warm smile.

“Hey.” He softly whispered. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.”

Leonardo instantly believed every word since this turtle, without any reason, had risked his life to save his… And this male was still holding him in his arms so tight, warm, yet gently and protective. As much as Leonardo wanted to answer he was too tired, too exhausted and all what he could do was to stare in Raphael’s eyes, life’s shine returning back in his own, tears of… everything filling his eyes, rolling down on his temples.

Mikey moved closer ready to comfort him, but Raphael stopped him with a hand sign.

“Let him cry.” Raphael whispered, keeping his eyes on crying turtle all the time, slowly stroking Leonardo’s arm with his thumb. Hopefully it would help him calm down, assure him he was safe. It was difficult not to wrap his arms around smaller male and pull him in a bear hug while listening that heart breaking cry. All the fear, and who knows what else, from previous events were coming out and there was nothing what Leonardo could had done to stop the tears now when they were flowing so freely.

Exhausted by his heavy crying and emotional mess Leonardo nuzzled against Raphael’s chest, sighing deep as he was trying to calm his last sobs away. The fact Raphael was still stroking his arm played big role, helping him to calm down. He was too tired to talk, but he closed his eyes and listened others talking. Their chatting was kind and light, easing his emotions. Instantly Leonardo felt he now was with the ones he was meant to be. Forcing his tired eyes open, even slightly, he looked up at Raphael who, after noticing Leo staring at him, turned to look down at him smiling with lovely soft smile. Leonardo couldn’t help but to smile back, forcing his eyes to stay open a bit longer.

Yes. This was it. He just knew it. A whole new look flashed past Leo’s, now playful yet still tired, eyes and Raphael smirked. Yes, he knew and felt it too. These two would be each others adventures.


End file.
